


Mistletoe

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Just...bring a toothbrush for this sweetness dear reader, Kisses, Mistletoe, holiday feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Peeta has a surprise for Katniss when she comes home one day in winter. Post-MJ.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So, just thought this idea and had to write it even if it is super short! Enjoy!

Katniss startles for only a second when she is lifted up and kissed as she comes in the door. Before she even taps the snow from her boots. But melts into it when she reads the person holding to have curly blond hair and the lips pressing to hers to be blissfully familiar. Deciding whatever he is playing at, she enjoys the game plenty. 

When they pull apart slightly she rested her forehead on his. ‘What to tell me what that was about?” Katniss asks, still lifted in his arms. 

Peeta gestures above them with his head and when Katniss looks, she finds that they are still in the doorway, and just over them is a mistletoe hanging just inside the home they share. It is almost too clear he put it there himself, likely inspired by Delly's story about people having to be kissed when caught under the mistletoe during the holidays. Somehow it does not shock her Peeta put one up while she was out. 

And probably sat in wait to kiss her, just as soon as she walked through the door. 

“You know, you don’t have to make up excuses to kiss me, Peeta,” She says. Faking exasperation as best she possibly could through her handful of giggles before moving to kiss him again. 

They stay there, enjoying the kiss. The press of one another's lips soft and warm and inviting. Despite only being apart for a few hours while she checked her traps, the contact was a welcome and reassuring thing, as it always was nowadays. Katniss eventually starts to feel Peeta begin to shiver, noticing neither of them cared to close the door and the frigid winter winds were blowing in. Then another thought struck her. 

“Peeta Mellark you put me down right now before you hurt your leg!” As serious as her tone is, she can’t help but laugh along with him as he chuckles at her scolding. 

They close the door and Katniss stands on her tiptoes to kiss him again- Peeta is quick to respond and return it while holding her close. Gladly accepting the compromise.


End file.
